


The Golden Group

by Turtleyurtley



Series: The Golden Group Chat [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Fluff and Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yuri is gonna be a dancer guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtleyurtley/pseuds/Turtleyurtley
Summary: A retelling of the Verdent Wind route. Except it's a chatfic in a modern au.Featuring people asking questions I don't have answers to. Aka the characters comment on my plot holes.
Series: The Golden Group Chat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157216
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. That's the Golden Deer for Ya

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so it's rated teen just to be safe. Right now there isn't anything crazy. However, later on it will probably need the teen rating. I mean the game is teen soooooo.
> 
> Usernames for characters:
> 
> Claude - Deer101  
> Lorenz - Purple/ Lorenz  
> Hilda - Pink lady  
> Marianne - Marianne  
> Leonie - Jeralt2.0  
> Raphael - Raphael  
> Ignatz - Sunset  
> Lysithia - Studying  
> Byleth - Boileth
> 
> My brain is weird.

Deer101: Heya Teach glad you decided to join our class. Welcome to our field.

Purple: Claude, you can't just be casual. This is our new professor we are welcoming. 

Deer101: Oh I'm terribly sorry. I'm just in a bad mood because I had to see a purple mess today. 

Lorenz: Stop changing my name to that ridiculous one. 

Deer101: Purple hair 

Lorenz: There is no relation. 

Boileth: Hello class.

Deer101: You do know this is just our group chat right? We will actually meet in person to have classes. 

Pink lady: But going from room to room is so much work!!!!!

Raphael: Aww Hilda it's good for you. It'll work out your muscles.

Pink lady: No thank you. I'm just not strong enough for that. 

Boileth: ...

Deer101: Yeah we are a rowdy bunch. But that's part of our charm right?

Boileth: Sure.

Marianne: Rowdy is not how I would describe myself. More like a bother.

Pink lady: Marianne how many times do I need to say this, you are not a bother.

Sunset: It's true marianne. No one here thinks that about you. 

Marianne: If you say so.

Jeralt2.0: Has anyone seen jeralt today? I wanted to talk to him about something.

Studying: He's probably in the courtyard or dining hall. 

Boileth: He was actually fishing in the pond.

Jeralt2.0: ok thank you.

Deer101: We still need to prepare for our mock battle thing. 

Pink lady: Oh that's right. But do we have to fight? It's just so much work. :-(

Studying: You'll never get better with an attitude like that. 

Pink lady: But I don't wanna work :(

Deer101: The whole class is participating. Even Teach. So you aren't getting out of this one.

Pink lady: But Claudeeeee it's so hard.

Boileth. Hilda you are participating and that's that. Now I see why no one else was teaching you guys. You are all crazy.

Deer101: That's the Golden deer for ya.


	2. You'll Fit Right in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Deer talk about their victory at the mock battle. The Ashen Wolves join the fun and the students aren't too keen on shedding blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make this follow the story. So putting plot points where they go as well as recruiting characters when you would be able to. I'm trying to squeeze Sylvain in here somewhere but I'm just going to wait a few chapters.
> 
> Names:
> 
> Deer101 - Claude  
> Studying - Lysithia  
> Pink lady - Hilda  
> Sunset - Ignatz  
> Marianne - Marianne  
> Hungry - Raphael  
> Lorenz - Lorenz  
> Jeralt2.0 - Leonie  
> Boileth - Byleth  
> Mockingbird - Yuri  
> Nuvelle - Constance  
> Sigh - Hapi  
> Broke - Balthus

Derr101: Lysithia I'm proud of you. I didn't know you had that in you.

Studying: Claude, that is what happens when you actually put in effort. 

Deer101: Effort and candy? :0

Studying: Regardless of what was in my stomach, if you would take your studies seriously you could actually win in close combat.

Deer101: I really can't help that bows are designed for long range.

Studying: You could learn a new weapon. 

Pink lady: ugh learning a new weapon is so hard though.

Sunset: It's only as hard if you let it be. Lysithia, can I get you to meet me in the training hall? I would like to paint you using your magic.

Pink lady: ooh you should paint Marianne as well! She was so good out there today. 

Marianne: Not really. I just did all I know how to. 

Hungry: Give yourself some credit. If you hadn't been out there, I would have been toast.

Sunset: I can paint Marianne as well. If she would like.

Marianne: You want to paint me? 

Lorenz: I believe you are the only one with such a beautiful name.

Jeralt2.0: ugh Lorenz stop.

Lorenz: I will never stop speaking the way I do.

Jeralt2.0: This is why no one hangs out with you other then in class.

Deer101: :0000000

Lorenz: Claude your commentary is not necessary.

Studying: I will meet you after lunch in the training grounds Ignatz. Marianne I hope you will join us.

Marianne: I suppose I will.

Boileth: We have to eliminate some thieves this month. I've also had some students who wanted to transfer over here. I've sent them this group chat.

Deer101: Fresh blood.

Hungry: Speaking of blood, are we going to have to spill any?

Boileth: I'm afraid so. Rhea says "They must be punished"

Mockingbird: That's just how it goes.

Deer101: Is this one of the newcomers?

Nuvelle: Newcomers? I can say we have been around here far longer then you.

Boileth: These are the students from the Ashen Wolves class. Yuri, Balthus, Hapi and Constance.

Nuvelle: I request that you address me by my full name. Constance von Nuvelle.

Sigh: Coco, we don't even address you by your name.

Broke: Back to this bandit thing. The king of grappling would be willing to help out. If you can pay me.

Boileth: I'll pay you in not getting killed.

Mockingbird: Good luck friend. I don't think Byleth has gold to spare.

Deer101: Welcome to the Golden Deer. You'll all fit right in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it! I'm going to try to post a chapter every day or so.


	3. The World is Cold Chatterbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students question why they fight. They regret spilling blood this early into the school year. They also talk about Ashe because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda got carried away and wrote alot about ashe in here... Its okay though Ashe is good. Also Byleth is gonna recruit some people. I am probably going to write some of that in a different story but who knows. I'm spewing nonsense out of my mind right now. Yet somehow it works.

Deer101: Not our finest moment. I'll admit.

Pink lady: Yeah. I really don't understand why they all needed to be killed.

Mockingbird: Those were our orders. Rhea rules this whole continent. No matter our opinions.

Marianne: I prayed for their safe passage.

Sigh: Why would you do that?

Pink Lady: Because Marianne is just that nice. She'll forgive everyone. And yet she won't accept the fact that she isn't a monster.

Mockingbird: She probably knows that not everyone steals for fun. 

Boileth: I've heard that as well. I believe Ashe said something about theiving to survive.

Sigh: The world is cold chatterbox.

Deer101: Speaking of fighting, why are we even doing it? Because our ancestors used weapons and magic. So that means we have to use midevil weapons and magic. Don't we have technology?

Sunset: I do think it is odd that we still engage in hand to hand combat. Considering all the alternatives. 

Hungry: Wouldn't it be better if we just didn't fight at all?

Studying: I'm afraid that's impossible. Its human instinct to fight. The whole crest system doen't help the situation at all.

Hungry: What's the deal with crests again?

Lorenz: They identify the nobility.

Jeralt2.0: They are an excuse for people to be lazy.

Deer101: They are just something that creates a barrier between here and everywhere else.

Boileth: I hate to break it to you guys but we can't stop fighting yet. We just got word from Rhea about our next mission. Lonato is raising a rebellion against the church. She has paired us up with the knights so we probably won't have to fight. But be prepared just in case.

Sunset: More fighting...

Mockingbird: Ashe is Lonato's adoptive son correct?

Broke: If any of us knew that it would be you. 

Pink lady: Poor Ashe.

Hungry: I wonder if he knows?

Deer101: If he doesn't know he'll be devistated. But someone has to tell him. 

Boileth: I will talk to him. I needed to talk to some other students as well.

Marianne: Be gentle. He is fragile.

Boileth: I will.

\-----------------------------------------  
Chat between Ashe and Byleth has begun:

Byleth: Ashe do you have a spare moment?

Ashe: Of course I do! If you need some help with this month's mission I'd be willing to help.

Byleth: Actually its about this moth's mission.

Ashe: What about it?

Byleth: Your adoptive father, Lonato, is raising a rebellion against the church.

Ashe: Lonato is doing what?

Byleth: I'm afraid this mont's mission is to stop the rebellion. Even if it means killing Lonato.

Ashe: No. Lonato would never do something like that. 

Byleth: I am afraid that is what is happening. My class and I wanted to make sure you were informed. 

Ashe: So it is true? If it is, then why Lonato? Why?

\-------------------------------------------------  
Chat between Sylvain and Byleth has begun. 

Byleth: Tea tommorow at noon. Don't be late 

Sylvain: Whaaaaaaat? Im not opposed to this or anything but why?

Byleth: Just be there. I'll explain it later.


	4. What's even down there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe has officially joined the Golden Deer. They all use their brains to figure out what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain is here as well.
> 
> New names:
> 
> Hopeful - Ashe  
> Vain - Sylvain

Boileth: I've invited Ashe to join our class. After what happened I thought he might want to join us.

Pink lady: That's so sweet of you professor! I'm sure Ashe will love it here. 

Vain: I'm here as well.

Hopeful: Sylvain? You joined as well?

Vain: Of course I couldn't turn down our lovely professor.

Sunset: We all know this kind of feeling. Many of us have lost someone close to us.

Marianne: Yes it is true. 

Hungry: If you ever need any help. Don't hesitate to ask us. After all we're all pals here.

Hopeful: Aww Thank you guys. It really means a lot to me.

Boileth: Well now that that's done, I have more news. 

Mockingbird: Let me guess. More fighting?

Boileth: Not exactly.

Deer101: Ooh do tell.

Boileth: There was a note on Lonato's body. It had plans to assassinate Rhea on the rite of rebirth.

Deer101: That's silly. 

Mockingbird: Indeed it is. Why would someone just write their murder plans out?

Hungry: Maybe they're forgetful?

Boileth: Maybe it is a distraction?

Jeralt2.0: So if that's a distraction, what is their real target?

Hungry: I bet it's the dining hall. There's tons of food in there.

Mockingbird: Targeting abyss is just ridiculous.

Lorenz: I doubt they will be going after the horses.

Hilda: What about the classrooms? Isn't there like alot of valuable things there? 

Sunset: You're thinking of the dorms. Students keep their things in their dorm.

Broke: Maybe the treasure vault. 

Sigh: Maybe it really is to kill Rhea. I mean what if they think that we think it's a distraction.

Nuvelle: Then they don't know who they are dealing with. 

Studying: The library has a limited amount of books. I don't think they'll go for that.

Mockingbird: Abyss' library would prove more useful. But still not very practical.

Vain: I've heard the holy mausoleum is only open during the rite.

Lorenz: And how would you of all people know that?

Vain: Some girl told me at some point.

Pink lady: What's even down there?

Mockingbird: I have heard rumors that the saint's bodies lay down there.

Deer101: Why would anyone want the saint's bodies?

Jeralt2.0: Rumor has it, saint serios is burrows down there as well.

Deer101: Still I don't get it. 

Boileth: But I think you guys are right. The opportunity makes sense. If it's a place with rare access they will probably try to get everything they can. 

Pink lady: You know you have a point! 

Boileth: I'm also going to invite Linhardt to this month's mission. He knows alot about the saint's.

Hungry: The more the merrier!

Deer101: Maybe you could even convince them to join mmmmmmmm?

Boileth: I can try after the mission.

Pink lady: New classmates!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chat between Byleth and Linhardt has begun:

Byleth: Linhardt I am inviting you to join us on this month's mission.

Linhardt: Hmm how much effort would I have to put in?

Byleth: It's at the holy mausoleum.

Linhardt: And I'm in.


	5. I Dont Think He's Broken?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth now has a relic, the students talk about Miklan, and Claude might have poisoned someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away on this one...

Deer101: Teach! How could you not tell your deer?

Boileth: Tell you what?

Deer101: The whole sword thing. 

Boileth: I did not know.

Napping: Aparently they didn't even know they posseses the crest of flames either.

Deer101: I guess not.

Pink lady: oooh hey Linhardt! Glad you joined us.

Napping: Me as well. Now I can study your guy's crests even further.

Mockingbird: Lucky us

Boileth: Indeed...

Boileth: Speaking of crests and things, I have our knew mission. 

Studying: Despite the rumors, we aren't psychic. You need to elaborate.

Boileth: The Lance of Ruin was stolen. Rhea wants us to get it back. 

Napping: The Lance of Ruin is the Gautier crest's relic.

Pink lady: Gautier is Sylvain right? So does Sylvain know anything?

Vain: I'm right here. It's probably Miklan. He's never been the kind to just stand still. 

Mockingbird: Miklan. I'm familiar with him. His thevies and himself are not respectable. 

Vain: Yeah you are completely right. He's always been terrible. Never been decent. At least since I've been around.

Marianne: That sounds awful Sylvain.

Vain: It's fine. I've always had something to lean on. He's just a part of my life.

Boileth: We're probably going to end up killing him. You know that right?

Vain: Yeah of course I do. It's kinda what we do in this class.

Boileth: Will you be able to fight him?

Vain: I'd be able to kill him. 

Deer101:...

Vain: It would just be payback. For all the hell he's raised.

Boileth: Oh alright then. I'll make sure you are part of the group that goes. 

Deer101: In lighter news, there are kittens living in our classroom.

Hopeful: Kittens?!

Deer101: Yeah I saw them in there this morning. When I was erm preparing.

Lorenz: Your preparing didn't involve any poisons correct?

Deer101: You'll just have to wait and see. Let's just say a certain someone won't be feeling 100% this afternoon.... ;)

Boileth: I'm genuinely concerned.

Deer101: It's not any of the Golden Deer. But I might not live to tommorow.

Pink lady: Claude no. 

Deer101: They really ticked me off yesterday. I'm just dishing out karma.

Napping: Don't die before I get a chance to study your class.

Deer101: I'll try not to.

Boileth: Why did I take this job again?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chat between Byleth, Ingrid and Felix has begun:

Byleth: You two know Sylvain the best right?

Ingrid: What did he do?

Byleth: He didn't do anything. Yet.

Felix: I don't like where this is going.

Byleth: It's just that I feel like he's hiding something. About this month's mission. You guys can probably pry it out of him right?

Ingrid: That's not how Sylvain works.

Byleth: Well I have room for one of you to join the mission this month. As well as room in my class.

Felix: I'm not sure what you are asking.

Byleth: Fix Sylvain.

Ingrid: I don't think he's broken? At least any more then he usually is.

Felix: I'll join you on the mission. It'll be good training.

Ingrid: Felix are you even listening?

Felix: Yes I am. 

Boileth: I'll see you at the end of the month.

Felix: K

Ingrid: Don't just leave like that. I wasn't done talking. Felix I can't believe you sometimes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chat between Byleth and Edelgard has begun:

Edelgard: Byleth we need to talk about your students.

Byleth: What about them? 

Edelgard: Claude

Byleth: What about him.

Edelgard: Hubert seems to have been poisoned by his morning coffee. He is unable to hold anything down at the moment. I'm sure a certain schemer is involved.

Byleth: I have no idea what you are talking about.

Edelgard: Did Claude poison Hubert?

Byleth: Why would I know?

Edelgard: He's your student.

Byleth: And?

Edelgard: This is going nowhere. I'm messaging him directly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chat between Edelgard and Claude has begun:

Edelgard: Claude

Claude: Edelgard

Edelgard: Did you poison Hubert?

Claude: Now why would I possibly do that? 

Edelgard: I do not know why but everything points to you.

Claude: I'm truly offended. You're accusing me without a reason.

Edelgard: I have a reason, Hubert is incapacitated. He's only had coffee today. It was his normal brew. So something was added to it. That something was stomach poison. One of your specialties.

Claude: All right you got me. But he really ticked me off yesterday.

Edelgard: Don't do it again, tell me how to fix it and I'll tell him to not kill you. 

Claude: Okay okay fine. Just wait for it to wear off in a few hours.

Edelgard: Hours?

Claude: Yeah I upped the amount. I didn't know if he had a tolerance to it.

Edelgard: You are such a nuisance.

Claude: Been told that my whole life. Doesn't matter to me. 

Edelgard: You are Insufferable.


	6. Like It's a Hot Potato?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flayn's gone missing. Bernadetta says one thing. And Ingrid slaps Sylvain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Names:
> 
> Felix - Cat  
> Ingrid - Fly High  
> Bernadetta - Hide

Deer101: So we are just tossed this month's mission? Like it's a hot potato? We didn't even get time to discuss last month's mission.

Boileth: I know but this is important to Seteth. Maybe if we find Flayn, we could get on his good side.

Mockingbird: I'm not so sure he has a good side.

Napping: Although if we find Flayn, maybe Seteth will allow me to study one of their crests? 

Pink lady: Is that all you think about?

Napping: No I do enjoy fishing.

Hopeful: I wonder if that dark knight we saw in the mausoleum has anything to do with this?

Deer101: Oh the suuuper scarry death knight? The one that Lysithia took down with one spell?

Studying: That's what happens when you actually try.

Vain: Duly noted.

Boileth: So does anyone have any idea who might have taken Flayn?

Napping: I'm not accusing anyone of anything but Flayn does have a rare crest. Maybe you could try talking to Hanneman?

Mockingbird: We should ask Bernadetta, I doubt she knows anything but it can't hurt right?

Boileth: I'm not going to be the only one running around gathering information. You guys need to help as well. 

Marianne: I will pray for her safety. Then i will go ask Dorte if he's seen anything.

Boileth: Thanks Marianne.

Cat: If you ask me, that Jeritza has been acting different lately. He seems more impulsive then usual.

Vain: Do you think she eloped?

Deer101: Who would she even run away with? Everyone is accounted for accept dead students, Manuela, Monica and of course Flayn.

Vain: Ingrid just walked into my room and slapped me. 

Fly High: You deserved it.

Hide: Oh why am I in here?

Mockingbird: You'll like it here friend. Plus we need your perspective.

Fly High: I am a bit suspicious of that knight Gilbert. I mean he's always following Annette around.

Cat: Isn't he Anette's family?

Fly High: I have no idea.

Lorenz: Do we really think she was kidnapped? We have not yet received a ransom.

Studying: They could be waiting for us to get desperate.

Hungry: I hope Flayn isn't going hungry.

Mockingbird: There would be no point in taking her if they just wanted her dead. 

Deer101: So who are they? and what are they after?

Sunset: Flayn can be so easily deceived. They probably had to work harder to get past Seteth. 

Boileth: Agreed. I talked to Petra and Ferdinand. Petra is suspicious of Shamir, and Ferdinand thinks she might be in the greenhouse. 

Jeralt2.0: I can check in there. Can someone check out Tomas? He's been asking around about Flayn and Jeralt a lot lately.

Boileth: I'll add him to my list. After I talk to my father.

Sigh: I hope's ok. Being kidnapped isn't exactly fun.

Nuvelle: The knights are searching our Abyss. They think we have her! Can you believe that? I the Great Constance Von Nuvelle, kidnapping a child. Its laughable.

Mockingbird: They aren't targeting us specifically. But you can't blame them. Abyss is full of shady people.

Deer101: I can hear you smirking through that text.

Boileth: I think Felix is correct. Jeritza is to blame. My father last saw Manuela holding his mask. Neither one of them has been seen since Flayn dissapeared.

Deer101: Shall we all meet up to investigate?

Boileth: Outside the knights quarters this afternoon. I'm sure we'll find something.

Pink Lady: I really hope we do.


	7. Spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students talk about an incident that occurred before Byleth joined the church.
> 
> This takes place before this fic began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of just had random inspiration. So I wrote for 30 straight minutes. Enjoy a steaming pile of nonsense.

Deer101: Guys you are not going to believe this!

Lorenz: Dare I ask you to elaborate?

Studying: I wouldn't.

Deer101: Well so you know how Bernadetta grows carnivorous plants?

Lorenz: Yes.

Deer101: Well today I saw it eat a whole fish.

Jeralt2.0: Are you sure?

Deer101: I think I know what a fish looks like Leonie.

Pink Lady: I think she means if the plant ate it. 

Jeralt2.0: Precisely.

Deer101: It was the p l a n t.

Hungry: I could go for some fish right about now.

Marianne: Its probably because I walked over to the pond today. Isn't it?

Sunset: I dont think that's it Marianne. 

Marianne: How can you be so sure?

Pink Lady: Because we just know these things.

Deer101: Spooky

Studying: It is not spooky Claude. It's just a gut feeling.

Marianne: Gut feelings shouldn't be trusted.

Hungry: Why not? My gut never leads me astray.

Lorenz: So anyway back to the whole fish thing. 

Sunset: I mean I have painted it quite a few times. It has certainly grown larger.

Studying: It's not impossible to imagine that it would eat something larger than a fly.

Hungry: You don't think it's gonna start eating students do you?

Deer101: We can't rule that out yet.

Pink lady: Why not?

Lorenz: We have no clue how much more this plant will grow.

Jeralt2.0: Lets just go ask Bernadetta if we can kill it.

Lorenz: That is a crude way to put things.

Jeralt2.0: Oh really? How would you word it?

Lorenz: Oh dearest Bernadetta, would you grant us permission to take down your plant in the greenhouse? It seems to be growing larger every day. We can't have it eating people right?

Deer101: I just threw up in my mouth.

Lorenz: A formal tone is needed in these situations. 

Marianne: Oh dear.

Pink lady: Wait how did that thing even get the fish?

Deer101: I have absolutely no idea

Sunset: You don't think it ventured out of the greenhouse, do you?

Deer101: I really hope not. 

Hungry: Does that mean someone is feeding it? 

Deer101: Someone should talk to Bernadetta. I volunteer Lorenz.

Lorenz: You finally recognize my qualities?

Deer101: Pfffft no. You can be the one to break this news to the girl who lives in her room. 

Lorenz: Claude you are insufferable.

Deer101: I know ;)

Lorenz: Do not wink at me.

Deer101: ; )

Studying: you set yourself up for that one.

Lorenz: I shall be back.

Pink lady: So does anyone know how to dust a corner?

Lorenz: She said to bring it to her room.

Deer101: okay?

Lorenz: She said something about it being her friend.

Pink Lady: Poor thing. We need to talk to her more. She's so lonely.

Deer101: As much as I would agree, Bernadetta stays in her room by choice. She wants to be alone. We kind of have to wait for her to come to us.

Pink lady: I guess.

Hungry: Anyone else for snacks? I'm outside the classroom with some fruit.

Studying: Do you have anything sweet?

Hungry: Probably.

Studying: Stay there. I'm coming to you.

Pink Lady: Ooh I'll join too.

Deer101: So class meeting outside our classroom then?

Studying: Yep.

Deer101: I bet the other classes don't do things like this.

Pink lady: Probably not.

Deer101: But that's just the Golden Deer isn't it?

Lorenz: As insufferable as some people might be, even I will admit this class is not terrible.

Deer101: Awww Lorenz really? :-)

Lorenz: Do not make me take it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It anyone knows how to add pictures, please tell me.


	8. Are You really Mocking Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh something happens. I'm not sure what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is an odd chapter. Sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer I promise.
> 
> New people:
> 
> Flayn - Fish  
> Caspar - Fighter

Deer101: I'm glad we found them.

Lorenz: Yes indeed.

Boileth: Isn't it a bit odd that Monica and Manelua were there?

Deer101: So who exactly is Monica? 

Boileth: I have absolutely no idea.

Hopeful: Do you think she was the girl who went missing last year?

Pink lady: A girl went missing last year?

Hopeful: Yeah I heard Seteth say something about not wanting the same thing to happen to Flayn.

Fish: Well you saved me before that could happen. I am greatful.

Deer101: Maybe you could tell us more about you and your brother's relationship? 

Fish: I'm afraid not.

Purple: Claude do not push someone to talk about something they aren't willing to talk about.

Mockingbird: Relax Purple, he was just curious.

Lorenz: CLAUDE stop changing my name. 

Deer101: I don't know what you are talking about.

Lorenz: (-_-)

Pink lady: Guys! Lorenz just used an emoji

Vain: Wow.

Studying: It is rather out of character for you Lorenz.

Lorenz: Am I not allowed to use those things?

Deer101: oh your nobliest noble, you should not use such crude ways of communication.

Lorenz: Are you really mocking me?

Deer101: Who? Me? I'd never.

Napping: Can you guys stop talking so much? I need some sleep.

Fighter: Linhardt is that you?

Linhardt: No.

Fighter: Oh ok.

Mockingbird: The entire class face-palmed in unison.

Fighter: Why?

Jeralt2.0: Because that is Linhardt.

Fighter: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh

Boileth: How are you guys feeling about the battle coming up? 

Pink Lady: Still confused as to why we have to fight.

Bernie: Bernie is staying in her room.

Mockingbird: Bernie is joining her class.

Boileth: I honestly don't understand why we are fighting still. tradition maybe?

Deer101: Tradition is dumb.

Marianne: It really is.

Boileth: Well it doesn't matter right now I suppose. We just need to make sure we are prepared. 

Deer101: We're always prepared.


	9. Okay who broke Claude?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew talks about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a bit busy. Sorry for the wait. 
> 
> New names:
> 
> Ferdinand - Ferdinand  
> Dorothea - songstress  
> Petra - Brigid

Jeralt2.0: We need to talk about last month.

Deer101: Why? Everything went well.

Jeralt2.0: The fishing tournament? Now of all times?

Fish: I did not mean for it to be such a big deal. I simply craved a fish.

Boileth: Well what did you expect Seteth to do?

Fish: Catch a fish himself.

Jeralt2.0: Yeah well he didn't.

Lorenz: Well there is no use dwelling on the past. 

Deer101: Ditto

Lorenz: Did you just respond to me with 'ditto'?

Deer101: yes.

Studying: I feel like that is passive agressive

Deer101: It is.

Pink lady: I think Cluade might be salty.

Deer101: What could I possibly be salty about?

Songstress: Perhaps the fact that your class has expanded considerably now?

Deer101: .

Mockingbird: Ok who broke Claude?

Boileth: He's not broken. Just different.

Pink lady: Well he's been acting weird lately.

Deer101: Hello I'm right here!

Lorenz: I suppose as much as it pains me, I should help.

Marianne: I hope he's alright.

Deer101: Guys I'm literally right here. 

Hungry: Oh Hi Claude. We were just talking about you.

Deer101: Yeah I gathered that much.

Boileth: So we are going to need to head out to remire at the end of this month...

Sigh: Why would we do that?

Boileth: There have been a few reports about some kind of weird disease going around there. 

Songstress: What kind of disease

Boileth: We do not know. But my father will be joining us.

Jeralt2.0: Jeralt will be joining us?!

Boileth: I only have one father.

Jeralt2.0: Alright!

Studying: Do you think this disease could be an expiriment gone awry?

Deer101: I really hope not.

Napping: Me as well. Also I won't be joining if this disease will make the people bleed out.

Mockingbird: Why....?

Napping: Blood makes me queasy.

Boileth: Alright then...

Ferdinand: I, Ferdinand Von Agier, will assist with this month's mission. 

Brigid: No one has been asking of you that.

Ferdinand: A noble must do his duty.

Songstress: And what would that be?

Lorenz: To protect the commonfolk.

Deer101: Just the commonfolk? You know we don't really have nobles and commonfolk nowadays right? 

Lorenz: Claude stay out of this.

Deer101: You are the one texting in the group chat.

Ferdinand: I do believe he has you there.

Lorenz: Whose side are you on?

Ferdinand: The side of justice. 

Studying: If you guys are going to talk so much, at least talk about something interesting.

Fly high: Welcome to my world. 

Vain: Hey I talk about interesting things!

Fly high: Yes because Girls and swords are the modt interesting things out there. -_-

Vain: I don't talk about swords.

Fly high: Felix does.

Cat: Do not drag me into this meaningless conversation.

Vain: Sure thing love.

Cat: I am not your 'love'

Vain: Whatever you have to tell yourself.

Deer101: I just remembered that I left my pie in the oven. 

Pink lady: Claude you bake?

Deer101: No

Lorenz: Dare I ask?

Deer101: No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist a sprinkle of Syvelix. Its not much but I just wanted to put it in lol.


	10. Go To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude wakes everyone up at 3 in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is taking place during the 11th month. I just wanted to do something weird I guess

Deer101: Do you guys ever realize that we are literally just tiny specs in the universe?

Pink lady: Claude wtf it's like 3 am.

Deer101: I can't sleep.

Studying: Well now none of us can. 

Pink lady: So why can't you guys sleep?

Studying: Reading.

Deer101: Existential crisis.

Vain: R.I.P. Claude.

Boileth: How many of you are up? 

Napping: I would like to nap. But everyone keeps talking so much.

Pink lady: Linhardt, you can turn your phone off.

Napping: No I mean the dorms are loud.

Sunset: I thought I saw you outside.

Napping: Yeah it's quieter out there.

Deer101: Ignatz? You're up as well?

Sunset: Yeah I had some random motivation to paint. 

Bernie: I had the same thing. Just for writing.

Mockingbird: Can someone please shut up Sylvain? We can hear him all the way in Abyss.

Cat: Yeah sure I guess.

Vain: I'm not doing anything...?

Mockingbird: Nvm it's just a cat.

Vain: Felix still hit me.

Cat: What did you expect?

Deer101: So anyways, how's it going?

Ferdinand: To whom are you referring to?

Deer101: Whoever wants to respond. 

Boileth: Go to sleep.

Pink lady: Claude look what you did.

Deer101: What did I do?

Pink lady: You brought our professor into this.

Boileth: Actually I've been awake.

Mercie: You should all head to bed. If you don't, you might become a ghost. 

Deer101: Not the worst way to go. Maybe I could haunt the place. The future students could summon me for help.

Annie: Claude don't say things like that! 

Deer101: I'm just saying.

Boileth: GO. TO. SLEEP.

Deer101: only if you do as well.

Boileth: I'm trying.

Deer101: Alright. Good night.

Boileth: Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry it's a bit short. I just wanted to update it a bit. I've been working more on my Awakening rewrite passion project thing. And obsessing over Toilet bound. 
> 
> I found out ai have a devinart. It's just Turtleyurtley there as well. Check it out if you want. I've only posted two things because I haven't done digital art in a little while.


	11. Way to Kill the Vibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it is the month of the ball... Yeah

Boileth: So I'm sure you all know what is going to happen this month.

Deer101: How could we possibly forget? It's almost like it's the only thing anyone is talking about.

Pink lady: Wow Claude way to kill the vibe.

Deer101: I am told that quite often.

Lorenz: I do not doubt it.

Boileth: So as you all know, we need a white heron representative.

Deer101: Have anyone in mind? o-o

Boileth: Actually I do.

Mockingbird: Well don't keep us waiting friend.

Boileth: I'm not sure everyone wants to hear it.

Pink lady: Even if they don't want to, we want to.

Deer101: Hilda none of that made any sense.

Boileth: Well it's between Ignatz, Felix and Yuri.

Cat: No

Vain: Aww Felix at least consider it.

Cat: I'm not dancing.

Sunset: Me? Why me? 

Boileth: Because honestly you would be a great dancer. 

Sunset: N-no thank you. You should have someone with more experience do it.

Boileth: There are only like 2 of you guys that have this dancing experience.

Mockingbird: So choose them.

Boileth: That's not how it works Yuri.

Deer101: Haha

Boileth: What's so funny? You were option 4.

Deer101: I could've pulled that off.

Pink lady: Sure

Mockingbird: So you want me to do it?

Boileth: Yes.

Pink lady: Is it cheating to have Yuri do it?

Boileth: No, he is a student in our class. 

Deer101: Good luck.

Mockingbird: This is going to end in one of two ways: We win, or we loose in a dumpster fire.

Boileth: Well it's on you.

Mockingbird: You're lucky I work so well under pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like 15 minutes. Help.


	12. Oh Do I Smell Tea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri won the White Heron. Dorothea starts some drama about Yuri...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in awhile. Our performance is coming up soon and tech week and the week before it are both tiring. I hope to post more soon. I might also be spending my time rereading the first five tbhk books because those are the only ones I have right now and I might be obsessed with the series. 0-0 Can you really blame me tho? I mean it is pretty good.

Songstress: Who knew Yuri could dance like that?

Pink lady: You doubted our professor's choice?

Songstress: I just though he was more of a singer.

Deer101: Oh do I smell tea?

Lorenz: If you actually drank tea you would be able to recognize the scent. 

Studying: Tea meaning gossip in this case Lorenz.

Deer101: mhm. 

Bernie: I'm interested.

Mockingbird: I am not saying anything.

Deer101: So the bird sings and dances I hear.

Mockingbird: No.

Songstress: Yes.

Boileth: We all literally saw you win the dance competition. 

Mockingbird: Yes. I did dance. I do not sing. 

Bernie: Really? I thought I remembered you singing something while you worked that summer.

Mockingbird: 1. How could I remember that? 2. Why do you remember that? 3. Even if I sung one song when I was a kid, that does not mean anything.

Deer101: Guys he isn't denying that he sings.

Mockingbird: I do not sing!

Annie: Well then why not start? 

Mockingbird: I do not have time.

Boileth: You sound like Felix.

Vain: Yeah but Felix can't sing.

Pink lady: Are you saying that Yuri can sing?

Vain: I mean I've been down in abyss a few times with a girl. I would hear a song and see Yuri. I mean I put 2 and 2 together there.

Mockingbird: Why would I just be singing?

Vain: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Nuvelle: I do believe I have heard it as well.

Deer101: Oh?

Nuvelle: Down near where all the kids gather. 

Mockingbird: I do no such thing.

Broke: Oh I get it! You sing to the kids so they can smile.

Mockingbird: Nope.

Sigh: Yuribird, give it up we can all piece together enough evidence to prove it. 

Mockingbird: Fine. You all win. I sing. Happy now?

Deer101: No. We will never be happy.

Songstress: We should do a duet!

Mockingbird: No and why?

Songstress: For the children from Remire.

Mockingbird: I hate when people learn my weaknesses.

Deer101: But that's the fun part!

Songstress: Gazebo at four. Don't be late.

Mockingbird: It would be nice not to be exploited by multiple people.

Deer101: Oh please do elaborate.

Mockingbird: No.

Sunset: Yuri, are you going to wear the dancer outfit anytime soon?

Mockingbird: Not really planning on it. Why?

Sunset: I wanted to paint you in it. Like as a memory from this class. 

Pink lady: C'mon Yuri don't break his heart!

Mockingbird: Break his heart? What do you think painting is?

Boileth: His paintings are one of the few things he enjoys in life.

Deer101: Okay that's a bit harsh.

Sunset: She is not wrong though. If you don't want to it's fine. 

Mockingbird: Fine but I am only doing this once. 

Sunset: Thank you.

Mockingbird: Sure thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I will most likely turn this into a whole thing. Words are eluding me today. I can't remember what I was trying to say :/
> 
> Anyways stay safe!


End file.
